kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gammaizer Fire
|affiliation = Gamma Gammaizers |gender = None |homeworld = World of Gamma |firstepisode = Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! (Pillars) Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! (Individuals) |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |label2 = Gammaizer Fire / Adel Fire |image2 = |cast = Akihiro Mayama (actor) Sayaka Ohara (voice)}} is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called . History When the Grateful Damashii is first used by Kamen Rider Ghost, the Gammaizer teleported from the praying room in the World of Gamma to the Human to assimilate Jabel and turns him into Gamma Ultima Fire. However, it was easily defeated by the said Rider. Along with other Gammaizers, it appeared in front of Adel and turn into Adel's doppelgangers, with its own human form called Adel Fire. It was the one who helped Adel fight Ghost, Specter and Necrom, and easily overpowered them until Makoto turned into Deep Specter and defeated it. However, it is later revealed that its pillar safely returned to the praying room. Days later, it engaged the heroic Riders for the third time. At first, it came to the human world via a golden Gamma Hole and defeated Necrom, but it was then overpowered by the combined force of 3 Kamen Riders in their super forms and destroyed by their Triple Rider Kick. It re-emerged in the praying room later. It was deployed again to attack the Daitenku Temple alongside Gammaizer Gravity, which fused with it to increase and augment its power with the ability to create small black holes. This combination easily overpowered the three Riders, but Gammaizer Gravity separated before Gammaizer Fire was destroyed by Grateful Damashii. Fire and Gravity returned to the prayer chamber before being redeployed to defend a Gate but were quickly destroyed again by Deep Specter. Deployed to defend yet another Gate, it fought the Ghost Gadgets before being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter; though Akari had managed to redirect the Gate to a third world instead of back to the Gamma World, Fire was easily able to break back into this world. However, Takeru's 7 friends were able to revive him, and he easily defeated both Fire and Gravity with the new power of his Mugen Damashii. Forms - Adel Fire= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer Fire= This monster form of Gammaizer Fire is transformed from its pillar form in a fiery cloud. It is powerful enough to overpower even Ghost Grateful Damashii and Necrom. Even though it can be destroyed, it is able to return safely to the prayer room in its pillar form. *'Height': 216 cm *'Weight': 157 kg ;Pyrokinesis :As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate fire. :;Fire Shielding ::It can create a fire shield to protect against the attacks from Nobunaga Damashii. :;Fire Ball Projection ::It can release fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. :;Fire Punch/Kick ::It can imbue its arms/legs with fire to make powerful fire punches/kicks. :;Pyro Intangibility ::It can transform into a fire cloud to avoid physical attacks, and to attack its targets. - Gamma Ultima Fire= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 152 kg is an upgrade of the regular Gamma Ultima when Gammaizer Fire possesses a Gamma Ultima, first appearing by possessing Jabel during his fight against Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii. ;Pyrokinesis :As trade off with the disintegration power, Ultima Fire allows Jabel to fire highly explosive fireballs. The attack, however, proved fruitless against Grateful Damashii. ;Energy Shielding :In an attempt to save himself, Jabel created an energy shield to protect himself from Grateful Damashii's Mega Omega Formation Rider Kick, which quickly buckled and failed under the attack's power. Appearances: Episode 23 - Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire= Formed when Gammaizer Gravity merges with and adds its power to Gammaizer Fire. It is only visually distinct from the regular Gammaizer Fire when charging up its attacks, where it gains a dark aura. ;Fireball Meteor Shower :By combining Fire power and Gravity power, Gammaizer Fire can shoot a fireball into the sky, which created a Fireball Meteor Shower and caused massive destruction to the area. ;Gravitational Fire Ball Projection :It can release black and blue gravitational fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, the Gammaizers are played by . Their voices were however provided by . * The Gammaizers share similarities with Sigma Circular from Kamen Rider Drive, in they both possess a feminine robotic voice, enormous amount of power, and have a similar feature to the main villain. In Sigma's case, it has Banno's voice, while the Gammaizers instead take on the form of Adel. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! See also *Nobunaga Damashii, 15 heroic soul counterpart. *Frey and Freya, an alternative means of accessing Gamma Ultima Fire Category:Villains Category:Gamma Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Gammaizers